The Reasons I say I Do When I Dont
by Valpre
Summary: Sometimes Love finds you in the most unconventional ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Look, Professor Isles, if you're serious about this topic, we need you to get started as soon as possible."

James sighed. It was the second meeting this week with the panel regarding his research and he was beginning to tire of the demands.

"I'm making progress but these things take time. I don't have enough data to write a paper after interviewing such a small sample of couples. I need some more time," he explained.

The other men in the room exchanged glances. A lesser man would have been intimidated, but Professor James Isles pushed on.

"I have an idea. An extremely unconventional one. I'd rather use it as a last resort," He began. "I need to see more of the married couple's life leading up to the marriage as well as the time immediately after it. To fully understand how two individuals, that didn't choose each other, approach something as life changing as marriage, I must be able to interview them from the time that they were matched by a third party onwards."

"How do you propose to do this?"

"I'd rather not elaborate on the details too much before I have something to show for it, but I will be attempting to find a newly arranged couple to participate in my study. I hope to observe them for at least six months -"

"Six months! My God. Professor, I'm not doubting you or your team, but are you sure this is what you wish to spend your time on?" Interrupted one of the panel.

"I'm quite certain," James replied to the panel member, whose name escaped him. "I have already invested a great deal of time in interviewing already married couples, and I believe that I just need this new perspective to complete the picture of arranged marriage in modern society."

"Very well, Professor Isles. Thank you for taking the time to meet us and I think I speak for all of us when I say we are looking forward to seeing efforts take form over the next year."

James returned to his office and no sooner than he had sat down, there came a knock at the door. Briefly considering ignoring it, he dismissed the idea and rose to answer the door.

"How did it go?" David Evans, his right hand man asked, walking straight past him into the office.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," James replied, closing the door and returning to his desk. "I ended up telling them that I plan to follow a couple from start to finish."

David whistled. "Here I thought you were kidding when you said that," he chuckled.

"What gave you that idea? Do you disagree with that plan?" James questioned.

David stopped laughing and his features sobered even further upon meeting James' stare.

"Well…I mean, I suppose that it would be one of the best ways to give depth to the study," he admitted.

"Of course it would be," James agreed.

"And it would help overcome the problem we're having with the lack of detail surrounding the couple's initial feelings about the arrangement…" David continued.

James merely nodded, sensing the question that was coming. A question that he knew the answer to, but would never go through with, not until all of the other options had been exhausted.

"But James, how on earth are you going to find an arranged marriage couple that haven't met yet and then convince them to be guinea pigs?" David asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

**Chapter 1**

Jane took a deep breath as she went through her daily routine getting ready for training. A major part of that was bracing herself for an hour and half with the spoiled kids that she coached for soccer. Coaching these privileged kids needed patience and a cool head, both qualities that Jane did not possess. However, she had to grin and bear their entitled attitudes because unlike them she was not so privileged. So like most people that weren't lucky enough to be born into money, she had to work. And work she did. Coaching, waitressing, bartending and any other extra work she could find. _'It wasn't always like this,_' she bitterly remembers. Walking out onto the soccer pitch, she silently thinks back to the dreadful day her life went downhill. She can recall it like it was yesterday.

_It was the last five minutes of extra time and she was in on goal, with just the goalkeeper to beat. She knew that they couldn't win on penalties. Everything was riding on her ending this now. She pressed forward and in her peripheral vision she saw the keeper flying off of her line towards her in a last ditch attempt to stop what would be certain victory for Jane's team. Jane anticipated this and managed to lift the ball over the sprawled keeper, but as she was jumping over the keeper, a stray limb caught her leg. She tumbled to the ground and as she landed, she felt a click as her knee twisted. Though the ball had met the back of the net, Jane knew from the agony in her knee that she would not be taking part in tonight's celebrations._

She's brought back from her memories by the loud laughter of the girls she coached. They seemed to be in a team huddle but upon closer inspection, they were surrounding a single girl who didn't seem to be laughing at all. She briskly walked towards them, already having an idea of who was in the middle and most likely being teased. As Jane reached the circle she loudly blew the whistle around her neck.

"What's going on here?" she asked as the girls moved aside to reveal the girl at center of the group, who was looking down and wringing her hands.

"Nothing Jane, we were just having fun with Kate, isn't that right, Kate?" one girl piped up.

Kate nodded quickly at the popular girl's statement, obviously too scared to say anything else.

"That's enough, Lucy. I want 5 laps from all of you and then after that I want you to pair up and do some passing exercises.''

She blew her whistle and the girls started jogging around the field. Before Kate could get away, Jane caught hold of her elbow.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They'll eventually get what's coming to them. For now, you just have to pick your fights and believe me they are not worth fighting, okay?"

Jane tried by all means to be there for Kate. The girl reminded her so much of herself when she was growing up, always being excluded but she was positive that underneath all that shyness was something special. That, if given the right support, she would grow into her own and learn to stand up for herself.

"Yeah, got it…and thanks," Kate said shyly, as she began to run around the field.

The rest of the session was uneventful and thankfully, over quickly. Jane walked back to her car and drove home, exhausted from the day's events. As she crossed the threshold of her childhood home,she ditched her bag by the doorway and went straight to the fridge. After getting some juice, she flopped onto the sofa. As she was just starting to drift off, her mother came in and knocked her feet of the coffee table.

"Geez, Ma! I was trying to sleep here," Jane grumbled, as she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Janie, I will not have you putting your feet on my coffee table! You want to sleep? Go to your room. You have a bed, use it," Angela complained.

"I was not sleeping Ma, just resting my eyes," Jane said, changing tact.

Angela rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jane on the sofa. After a moment, she turned to Jane.

"Janie, there's something I want to talk to you about. I've been doing some thinking..."

'_Oh no,'_ thought Jane.

"I could ask Carla TaluccI for a loan for your tuition fees!" Angela announced.

"Oh, hell no!" Jane exclaimed.

"I mean, I'll pay her back eventually," Angela continued, as though Jane had said nothing. "I just hate seeing you working so hard. You should be enjoying life, not being burdened by our financial troubles. That's something a parent should worry about, not a child."

"No, Ma, absolutely not! I will not let you go borrow from that woman; we'll never hear the end of it! I'd rather slave away at work, than know that that woman's money is paying for my tuition," Jane snapped, as she stood up.

"But-" Angela tried.

"No buts, Ma. I said no. I'm gonna take a nap," Jane said as she left the room, stomping her way upstairs, leaving a helpless Angela in her wake.

#####################################################################################

To everyone looking in on the life of Maura Isles, she had it all. Having money, intelligence, and being halfway through her medical degree, as well as from a good family was certainly impressive, but no one knew that despite this, she longed for someone to be her friend and value her as a person. Not for her wealth. Thus far, everyone she has considered a friend has turned out to be nothing more than a pretender. Someone hoping to use her to get good grades, make her pay for things or simply befriend her as a joke to laugh about later. All through high school she was teased relentlessly. She spent all her time in the library, never competing in team sports and being constantly mocked every time she tried to partake in any social activities. In short, despite seeming to have it all, Maura was a loner. People just didn't seem to understand her quirky personality and anything that people don't understand they deem bad. She had learned that the hard way. At the end of high school, she was ecstatic. She finally thought that she had a chance to turn it all around. She was going off to college for a fresh start, where no one knew her or her quirky traits. Still, no dice. College wasn't so much different than high school, there were still cliques and people were still mean when they wanted to be.

When she first got to college, she had tried the whole living in a dorm experience, but that soon turned into a disaster. Her roommate, Lisa, was extremely unfriendly and very noisy and inconsiderate when Maura tried to study. Anyone who would rather study than party was a loser in Lisa's books and, unfortunately, Maura fell into this category. As a result, her parents bought her a little flat that she had stayed in ever since. She'd gotten used to her way of life, which mostly consisted of studying and ignoring the fact that her parents were rarely around. She didn't care much for television and never learned to like partying, so often silence was her only comfort.

"And that's everything for today. See you all next week!"

Maura was jerked out of her thoughts by the movement of her classmates around her. People eager to get out of class because they had things to do and friends to see. Maura sighed. _'I don't know how much longer I can handle being completely alone,'_ she thought.

As Maura walked out of her final lecture for the day, she bumped into a girl with large glasses that she often saw in class. Whenever she walked past the dark haired girl, she would always be greeted by her, but never knew how to respond. Today though, Maura decided to take the plunge and not just apologize for bumping into her, but start a friendly conversation with her.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there," Maura said.

"No problem," the girl replied and turned to walk away.

"My name is Maura Isles!" Maura cringed as she nearly shouted at the girl, who at first looked startled, then amused.

"Susie Chang. Nice to finally have a real conversation with you, Maura. I was beginning to think you didn't talk." Susie said jokingly. Unfortunately Maura didn't get the joke and took her literally.

"What on earth would give you that idea that I was incapable of speech?" Maura said, confusion showing on her face.

"Okay, never mind. I was just making a joke. Oh I got to go!" Susie said, checking her watch.

"Before you go, I was wondering if you would like to form a study group with me? We could meet every Tuesday and Friday, if that suits?" Maura finished off nervously.

"Sure, I would love that," was the reply.

Maura sighed, relieved that Susie had agreed to be her study mate, although to be honest she didn't really need one. However this was a rare opportunity to spend time with people and Maura was going to take it. They exchanged numbers so they could further organize their study sessions and then went their separate ways.

That evening while Maura was eating dinner alone at the kitchen counter, she allowed herself a smile; she was proud of herself. A few years ago she would have mumbled out an apology and rushed away, but today she stayed and engaged in conversation, Reading those self-help books seems to have paid off. She finished off her dinner and went to her desk in the living room to study. Halfway through her study session, her phone began to ring. She reached over for it and after checking the caller ID, answered it.

"Hello, Father,"

"Hello, darling, how are you this evening?" he replied.

"Fine thanks, just doing some studying," she said, continuing to make notes.

"I'm not bothering you, am I? I can phone back later," he said in an apologetic tone.

"No, that's alright, I was due for a break so it's fine," she answered, getting up from her desk."How's your research going? Are you making any progress?"

"Yes I'm making quite a bit of progress now. I'm at the next phase, I'm interviewing people to partake in my study but don't let me bother you with the details. How are you? How are things? Have you made any new friends?" he questioned.

'_How sad is it that he still asks that question of me, his 24 year old daughter?' _ Maura thought. _'Almost as sad as the fact that I haven't been able to give him a positive answer any other time that he asked it.'_

"Well now that you have mentioned it, I struck up the nerve to speak to a girl after class so we could form a study session. I mean it's not much, but it's certainly a start," she replied hopefully. _'Please don't laugh at me.'_ She silently added.

"That's lovely, Maura! I'm so happy for you sweetie. Darling, you have a lovely evening. I have to go now, I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, Daddy. Bye."

Maura hung up with a smile on her face. She loved her talks with her father, no matter how brief they were. Although he was a very busy man, he always seemed to find time for her. Her mother, on the other hand, was somewhat distant and never really seemed to take an interest in her life. She had once longed for a loving mother but soon came to accept that that was something she would never experience from her own mother and she would just have to deal with it. She packed up and got ready for bed. She was soon fast asleep with a smile on her face at the prospect of a new day.

Two weeks had passed and Maura and Susie had struck up quite the friendship and were nearly inseparable. Maura had previously envied the ease with which the people around her interacted, but with Susie, things seemed effortless. As they were both quiet individuals, they understood that sometimes, silent companionship is all that is needed to ward off the feeling of loneliness. While they were busy discussing the latest class material, Maura's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Maura, sorry to bother you while you're at school but I was wondering if I could come over tonight for dinner? I have a few urgent things that I wish to discuss with you," her father replied, sounding harried.

"That's fine with me, let's say about 7 o'clock?" Maura responded, feeling bewildered.

"Okay, I'll be there." As Maura hung up she looked curiously at Susie.

"That was odd."

The rest of the day was a blur, lost amongst all of the scenarios that Maura had conjured up in her head. She was confused at what was so urgent that her father wanted to see her almost immediately. Before she knew it, 7 o'clock had arrived and her father punctual as usual, knocked on her door.

"Hi, sweetheart," James greeted his daughter with a kiss on each cheek and carrying a bottle of wine. Maura led her dad inside over to the kitchen counter and pulled out some glasses. She poured the wine and sat across from her father, waiting patiently for him to talk.

"Well the reason for this urgent meeting is because, as I told you a few days ago,I've been interviewing a few people for my paper but it's not quite working out. So far I have been trying to interview couples that are established in their arranged marriages. However, they've already settled into the marriage and don't have clear enough descriptions of the time leading up to and immediately after the marriage. The university is putting pressure on me to get things started though so I have made a decision," James began."Now the main flaw with my current approach is that I don't have enough depth regarding the marriage because I wasn't there for its entirety, correct?"

"I suppose so," Maura carefully replied, wary of where this was going.

"So, to get a full representation of an arranged marriage, I would need to find a couple yet to meet and ask them to be a part of my study. To allow me to interview them and then write about them in my paper, yes?" James continued.

"Father, I fail to see how it was so urgent that I hear this?" Maura countered, a sinking feeling in her stomach. _'Surely he wouldn't…'_ Maura thought.

"Maura, I was hoping that you would be willing to participate in this study."

'_Apparently he would,'_ was Maura's last thought before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**_

_**A/N: Enjoy**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Once Maura came to, she was a bit dazed. As she sat up from the couch, she looked around to double check that the events hadn't merely transpired in a dream. Dread washed over her when she realized that her father was here, in her living room with a concerned look on his face. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she saw her father's outstretched hand holding a glass of water. She gratefully accepted it and took a long sip.

"Thank you," she said, as cleared her throat and attempted to make herself more comfortable.

She wasn't ready to talk about what made her faint, but she clung to the hope that she had heard him incorrectly. Surely her reasonable, level-headed father wouldn't have come up with an idea that was so absurd. She stared at his face and studied his expression, comparing it to everything she'd ever known about human emotions. He met her gaze and sat still, as if he understood her need to process all of the information before her. He appeared to be calm and collected, yet she could see lines on his face that hadn't been there before. This hadn't been an easy decision for him and had caused him considerable stress recently. She pushed the thought from her mind for a moment.

"Father I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, so please tell me if I'm wrong, but it seemed an awful lot like you were asking me to take part in your study. Your study on arranged marriage. A study that involves me, your only daughter, getting married to a total stranger for an entire year of my life and attempting to cohabitate with them for that time as well?"

When Maura finished she realized she was back on her feet and feeling extremely dizzy.

"Well firstly Maura-sweetie could you please calm down? You're going to make yourself faint again. Here take a seat," James said as he guided the slightly swaying Maura back to the couch. Maura flinched as he took a seat on the coffee table but refrained from commenting. James sat directly in front of his daughter, hoping to that by being open and honest with her, he might get through to her.

"Maura, I wouldn't ask you this if I wasn't desperate, but I truly am. The board is putting pressure on me to deliver some results soon and if I don't, they will pull the funding for my research. This research means the world to me. I'm just so close, I can't give up now," James said looking pleadingly into his daughter's eyes. He knew this was a lot to ask of her but he simply had no one else to help him out.

"I understand, Father, but I don't think I can make a decision so quickly. I just need some time to think this through. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either," Maura replied.

She honestly did want to help her father, but she was never one to jump to conclusions or make rash decisions. This especially was not one to be taken lightly and she needed the opportunity to analyze the situation before giving an answer.

"I understand, sweetheart, and take all the time you need, just please keep in mind that I need to start this as soon as possible."

"Father, you'll have my answer as soon as I've had the chance to give it some proper thought," Maura replied with sternness she wasn't aware she was capable of.

"That's all I ask," James said, standing up and gathering his briefcase and coat. He strode over to the door, turned and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Maura."

"Goodnight, Father. Drive safely."

Once her father was gone Maura walked straight to her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine, poured herself a healthy amount and took a large sip to calm herself. While she didn't condone the use of alcohol as a coping mechanism, she felt that tonight's discussion had warranted at least one drink. _'Of all of the bizarre research techniques I've heard of, arranging a marriage for your daughter really bakes the cake!' _Maura thought. _'Or is it 'takes the cake'?_' After puzzling over the expression, she continued to sip her wine as she took a moment to scrutinize her surroundings. The flat was beautifully furnished and decorated but for the first time, Maura realized that something was missing.

She didn't have any photos of friends or loved ones.

Tasteful paintings, carefully selected to match the rest of the flat, but there was nothing to show emotional ties to a single human being. The realization reminded Maura of how lonely her life really was**.**

As she considered the proposition she knew that it wasn't that she didn't want to help her father out. She loved him and knew how important his research was, she heard it tonight in the desperate undercurrent of his tone. It was just that she feared the prospect of staying with a total stranger. It was hard enough socializing and getting to know people she attended lectures with and those people she saw on a daily basis! To have to live with a total stranger and actually be married to them might just be too much for Maura. At the same time though, it might not be so bad. She could use this opportunity to develop her below par social skills. She drank the last of her wine and went to bed exhausted and a more than a bit confused.

########################################################################################

As a child, Tommy was never really close to Jane. Not because they had anything against one another, it was just how things worked out. His rebellious ways and the trouble he always found himself in didn't really fit in with Jane's passion for justice. However things changed after Frankie enlisted and was deployed to Iraq. As if the absence of Frankie knocked down a wall between them, he and Jane became much closer. Tommy didn't know if it was the fear of losing Frankie overseas that made Jane start letting him in, but he wasn't going to question it.

Tommy came down the stairs to find Jane lounging on the couch, channel surfing. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Janie, you want to come out for drinks at the Robber?"

"Nah, I'm fine, bro. Think I'll just watch some TV," Jane answered without letting her eyes stray from the screen.

"Aw, come on, sis! You haven't been out in ages. All you do is work or watch TV, you need a break. Come on," Tommy said standing up and willing his sister to stand up, too.

"Really, Tommy, I'm fine you go on ahead," Jane insisted.

Tommy gave up and walked over to the door and put his coat on, as he was about to leave he looked over at his sister and really studied her for the first time. Jane who was so strong. Jane who had been so determined to return to BCU after her injury. Jane who had dropped everything to help her mother when their father walked out. Jane, who currently had her head in her hands, shoulders slumped. Even though Jane talked big and had previously seemed indestructible, he realized that she was not coping. He let out a sigh and walked out the door.

When Jane heard the door close, she got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and walked upstairs to her room and threw herself on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling thinking. If someone had told her a few years ago that at this point, her soccer career would be over, she'd lose her scholarship and that her family would be broken beyond repair, she never would have believed it. But it seems her family had the worst kind of luck especially her, everything bad that could have happened, happened to her. She closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her face. She wiped at it furiously. She hated feeling like this; it just wasn't her. She closed her eyes but couldn't stop the thoughts swirling around in her mind. It was a long time before sleep finally washed over her.

#########################################################################################

The following morning Jane woke up, took a shower and made her way downstairs. Today was a rare day as she only had to work the afternoon shift and didn't need to coach the kids. She grabbed an apple from the fridge and took her gym bag with her as she made her way to the local soccer pitch. She knew it was pointless practicing, but this was the only place she found peace and was happy. As she was setting up some cones for her warm up, her cell phone rang, and recognized the number and answered it straight away.

"Hey, Frost, what's up man?"

"Hey, Jane, how you doing?" Frost, her best friend, replied.

"Well you know, how are you doing?" Jane said with a shrug, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't actually see her.

"I'm fine. So I was wondering if you wanna come over hang out? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages,"

"Argh, was just about to work out, but it's fine. I'll come get you and we could work out that side."

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon then?"

"Okay, cool." she packed up all her things and made her way to her mother's beat up car and drove over to the university to fetch Frost. She felt bad that she had neglected their friendship. Maybe hanging out with Frost would make her forget about some of her problems.

#####################################################################################

Maura moved around her apartment, doing some spring cleaning. She was going to meet up with Susie in half an hour just to 'hang' as Susie called it. She was more than nervous. It was one thing to study with someone, but to 'hang'? She had no idea what was expected on her part. The self help books she was reading didn't shed much light on the situation but they did say to pay attention to the other party, just relax and don't force the situation. '_Easier said than done'_ she thought. She finished up her cleaning, then went to take a shower and get ready to go meet Susie. Once she had deemed her appearance acceptable, she grabbed her car keys and drove over to the campus. When she arrived the parking lot was rather full. She had been driving around for a few minutes and was relieved when she saw a free space in the parking lot. She drove over and as she parked, a rather beat up car pulled up behind her and the driver got out and walked over to the driver's side and banged loudly on her window

"What the hell? I saw this spot first, I was just about to park when you cut me off!"

"Excuse me, do you mind? There is absolutely no need for you to bang on my window like a hooligan! You could just have asked politely. Now could you please move so I can get out?" Jane stepped back but was far from done from telling the snooty girl off.

"Hooli- Did you just call me a hooligan? Listen here just because you drive a fancy car and talk your fancy talk, it does not mean you are more entitled than me or that you get first preference for parking. I was here first so move your car!"

"Firstly, what does money have to do with parking? That just makes no sense whatsoever and secondly, I will not move my car! Now please move out of the way," Maura snapped.

"Fine you can take MY spot but good luck trying to get out. I ain't moving my car till I've finished all I came here to do," Jane smirked.

"You can't do that!" "Watch me." Jane said as she made her way over to Frost's dorm. She smirked inwardly. She sure showed her! Who the hell does she think she is the Queen of England? If she never saw that girl again it would be too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Maura made her way to Susie's room, she couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. The rudeness was uncalled for and for her to say that it was her parking was absurd. Some people could certainly be infuriating. As she reached Susie's door she knocked and when she heard a faint 'Come in!' she walked into her dorm.

"Oh hey, Maura! I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes," Susie said, between brushing her hair.

"Sorry, we could reschedule if you're busy. I don't mind," Maura replied, already feeling that familiar sinking feeling of having committed a social faux pas.

"What are you talking about? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go," Susie assured her.

Susie disappeared into what looked like a bathroom. Maura stood awkwardly for a moment looking around the small dorm room, it was surprisingly messy. She resisted the urge to clean up and walked over the desk and sat down with her hands in her lap. A few minutes later Susie came out and walked over to the door.

"Okay all done, let's head out!" Maura walked out the door with Susie following behind, she locked the door and they began walking to Maura's car

"So how was your morning?" Susie asked.

"It was okay, except for the unpleasant encounter I had with this girl in the parking lot," Maura replied.

"Why, what happened?"

"She says I stole her parking spot and proceeded to be rude to me and to top things off she blocked me in so I can't get out. I just hope she is gone or else we are stuck having to wait for her," Maura explained, still fuming from the morning's events.

"Don't take it personally, it's just the way some students are," Susie interjected wisely. As they reached Maura's car, she was relieved to see that the car had already gone. They decided to go get lunch at a local diner. Once they had ordered they continued to chat. Maura was enjoying her self with Susie-she seemed to understand her and accept her quirks.

"Hey remember the day we were at the library and your dad called? What was so urgent?" Susie asked.

"Oh, that. Gosh you would not believe what my dad is asking me to do," Maura turned in her seat to face Susie. "Remember I told you that he was doing some big research? Well he is under pressure to get results and he needs to deliver soon or they'll pull his funding. So... he asked me to participate in his experiment on arranged marriages and marry and live with a total stranger for a year!" Maura finished.

"Wow, that is crazy! How did he even come up with that? Wait, who chose's the stranger you're gonna live with, because if they're going to set you up with someone they might as well be hot so you at least have some eye candy if things don't work out-" Susie seemed to be on a roll.

"Susie!" Maura interrupted, cutting off Susie before she could reveal her situation to the entire diner.

"What? I'm just saying that's the least they could do."

Maura just shook her head and took another sip. Susie was one surprise after another but she was proving to be a good friend and that was just what Maura needed right now.

########################################################################################

Jane was enjoying her time with Frost. He was one of the few people that could lift her mood. She really had missed him, but she kept that part to herself otherwise he would tease her to no end.

They had finished their workout and were lying on their backs staring at the sky. It was Frost who broke the silence after they had caught their breath.

"So how you holding up Jane, really?"

"I'm waking up in the morning, so fine I guess?" Jane tried to be casual but failed miserably.

"Jane don't do that don't shut yourself off," Frost tried.

"Just drop it, Frost, I'm fine," was the curt reply.

"It's not a good idea to bottle up your feelings, Jane," Frost continued.

"Are you a shrink now? I said drop it, Frost! Geez you're worse than Ma," Jane said getting up to collect the ball and cones. She knows she shouldn't have yelled at Frost, but she was not in the mood to talk. She never was. The more she talked about everything, the more real it became. As she packed the bag into the backseat, she started to feel bad for the way she snapped at Frost. The whole ride back to the university was awkwardly silent, except for the radio that was quietly playing in the background. The whole ride she was thinking of ways to apologize for being such an ass. As she pulled into the parking and parked the car she looked down at her hands in her lap and spoke softly.

"Hey Frost, man, I'm sorry I snapped at you back there. I'm just tired of people always walking on eggshells around me and constantly asking how I feel," Jane tried to explain.

"It's fine, Jane. I'm just worried about you, but if you say you're fine then cool. Anyway I have to go. I'm meeting up with Anna in a little bit," Frost said, stepping out of the car.

"Anna? So you finally grew a pair and asked her out, huh?" Jane chuckled. "I'm happy for you man," Frost let out a belly laugh and walked away, waving his hand in the air. Jane shook her head, still laughing as she watched Frost walk away.

####################################################################################

It was late evening when Tommy made his way to the Robber he just wanted to wind down after a hard day at work. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. He was on his second beer when two geeky guys came and sat next to him. They seemed deep in conversation when something they said piqued Tommy's interest.

"Well he told me that the person who would take part in the study would get a scholarship and I heard that he asked his daughter but is awaiting his daughter's answer."

Tommy scoffed and finished of the rest of his beer as he fished out some money her got a glimpse of the nerd's badge:

**Gordon Weiss**

**Boston Cambridge University**

**Molecular and Biomedical Sciences**

Tommy shook his head. He couldn't believe someone would do this-and willingly, too-it was just crazy...and to ask his own daughter was just beyond insane. If he told people about what he just heard, they would they laugh in his face.

#####################################################################################

Once Maura arrived home, she made her way to the bathroom. She ran herself a bubble bath and lit some candles. She walked back into her bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed and thought about what Susie had said and decided to call her father.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up and she heard his warm voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Father, sorry to disturb you but I was hoping we could discuss your research project."

"Maura, you're always a welcome distraction. Ah, the proposal I made, have you given it any thought?"

"I have given it thought and it was actually something my friend said that made up my mind. So yes, Father. I'll do it."

#####################################################################################

It had been a few weeks since Jane had had a relaxing evening or day, in fact the last time she had a relaxing time was with Frost. As she got dressed that morning, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the dark rings around her eyes and how hollow they seemed. She was startled by her mother's shouting that breakfast was ready. She quickly finished getting ready and made her way downstairs deciding to bypass breakfast and grab an apple.

"Janie, aren't you joining us?"

"No, Ma, not really that hungry." As Angela was about to speak Tommy just nudged her and shook his head. Angela sighed and let Jane go on her way.

"Let her be, Ma. She'll be fine, a lot has happened to her."

"But how long, Tommy? It's been two whole years. I'm just worried and the worst part is you know Janie. She never talks to anyone, she just bottles things up!"

"I know, Ma," Tommy said resignedly.

"I wish Frankie were here. Those two used to share everything together, it seems he is the only one who could get her to talk." They sat there quietly and finished eating breakfast, both lost in their own thoughts about their family.

Jane was at her coaching job. She watched as the kids ran around the pitch to warm up and on their final lap, Jane joined them and ran a bit faster than them. When they reached the halfway circle she began to lay out some cones and when she stood up, felt a dizzy spell hit her. She stood for a few seconds to regain equilibrium and then proceeded to explain to the kids how she wanted the practice to continue.

"Okay, everyone, gather round. I want you to make two lines and you're going to weave in and out through the cones and then sprint to the end. Let me show you." Jane loved to be the type of coach who not only coached by mouth but also participated in their practice as well. She zigzagged through the cones and sprinted to the end .

" I want you to do that fiv..." Before she could finish her sentence, everything went black.

####################################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta ****IsaBabisa**** for all the help.**

**Lastly please review helps me see what you think of the story:)**

**Chapter 4**

Angela frantically ran through the hospital and stopped at reception demanding to know where her daughter was and what the hell was going on.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Jane Rizzoli!" Angela said while looking around hoping to see Jane but with no luck.

"Ah, yes, here she is. Your daughter will be fine, she just suffered from dehydration. She in room 312 they just giving her-" Angela didn't even wait for the nurse to finish what she was saying before she hurried off and rushed into Jane's room. As she entered, her heart baby looked so small and frail.

"Oh, Janie," she wiped a stray tear that had made its way down. She leaned over and kissed her only daughter.

"Ma, I'm fine. I wish you wouldn't fuss, I just got a little dehydrated and passed out."

"Janie, I swear to God, if you tell me one more time that you're fine, I will smack you. You are not fine. You are not eating and judging by the dark rings around your eyes, it seems like you're not sleeping, either." Jane kept quiet but she had heard her mother. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears...she was just so tired. Jane leaned over and hugged her mother, sobbing into her mother's chest.

"I'm….just….s-so….tired," Jane choked out through sobs.

"Baby, I know but you got to let us in, it's no good keeping things bottled up." Jane retreated back into her bed feeling slightly embarrassed by her outburst. She just lay back with her hands on her lap but as she was about to speak, Tommy came bursting in looking disheveled.

"Janie, what the hell happened? Are you okay? You look like shit!"

"Hey, Tommy."

"What Ma said is true…I'm just glad you're okay, Sis." Tommy said as he patted her on the shoulder. He knew Jane wasn't one for mushy emotions, but as he sat down beside her he really looked at her and saw how worn out she was, he had to help her somehow but he just didn't know how.

########################################################################################

James was getting frustrated. Every one of the interviews he had conducted had been an utter failure. He had one more person left on the list and it was Gordon, his trusted assistant, but He was against him participating but he was desperate so he was going to give him a chance.

"Please let in the next candidate, Rose." James heard the door close and spoke without looking up from his notes that he had in front of him

"Gordon, have a seat I've got to say I'm really not comfortable-" as James looked up from his notes, he realized that the guy in front of him was not Gordon. He was a handsome boyish looking young man.

" I'm sorry to barge in like this! I know you weren't expecting me but please, just give me a chance to explain, I really need this." James sat for a few minutes pondering this strangers request he finally gave in he had nothing to lose by giving him a chance anyway.

"Alright come in take a seat"

The interview went better than expected. Tommy couldn't believe that he actually got it but he couldn't wait to tell his family. First, though, he was going to celebrate-this was the biggest thing he had ever actually achieved. During the interview, he made sure to state that if he were to get the scholarship, it should go to his sister. He couldn't wait to tell her, but first he was going out to celebrate. He only had this one day left to celebrate as the research was starting tomorrow.

########################################################################################

Maura looked at the menu, not too sure what she wanted to order after an internal debate she decided on a muffin and tea. She put down the menu and looked over at Suzie who was looking expectantly at her waiting for her to answer her question.

"Well, what's the problem?"

" I'm having second thoughts about participating in Father's research. I'm not sure its a good idea-you know me, I tend to ramble when nervous and start spewing of facts."

"Okay first, Maura, breathe." Suzie waited for Maura to catch her breath before she spoke again.

"I'm not going to pressure you into taking part in your father's research but I want you to look at this from your father's perspective, one of the reasons he partook in this research was because of his relationship with your mother. Maybe just like you, he needs science to understand why things are going sour." Maura sat taking in what Suzie had just she had to be honest, thinking about it that way made total sense so participating in the research wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was for a good cause .

"Thank you, Suzie that really puts things into perspective." After their lunch was finished, they bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. As Maura was making her way to the library, her phone rang. She pulled it out and checked her caller ID and saw it was her father on the line.

"Hello, Father."

"Hi, Sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

"So I have good news, I found someone who meets all the criteria to participate in my research and I would like you to meet me for lunch tomorrow so you can meet him."

"Alright, I will call tomorrow. Good-bye, Father."

"Bye, , and Maura?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I really appreciate you doing this for me. It really means a lot. Bye."

"Good-bye."

########################################################################################

Tommy left the bar feeling good. With the alcohol buzzing through him, he knew he should take a cab but home was five minutes away. Surely he could drive just that far he thought to himself. He was halfway home when he came to a stop sign. It all happened so fast, one minute he was driving and the next the car was crashed into the tree. Before everything went black he realized that he had fucked up. Real bad.

The next time Tommy came to he was in a hospital. He tried to move but felt his wrist was in a constraint he opened his eyes to see his ma and Jane but he couldn't make out the rest of the people there. He cleared his throat to speak but Jane beat him to it.

"Jesus, Tommy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jane demanded still fuming. She couldn't believe how reckless Tommy was. Her family didn't need any more problems. She could just strangle him right now, he was so infuriating.

"Janie, give him a break, he could have seriously been injured." Before Jane could answer, a male cleared his throat and made his presence known. They all looked over to see a police officer with his notepad coming over.

"Well, Son, I have some bad news for you. I'm going have to book you on a DUI charge. As soon as they release you I'm taking you in." Tommy looked over at Jane and saw how disappointed she was. She gathered her coat off the chair and made a move to leave but as she reached for the door Tommy stopped her.

"Janie, I know I disappointed you and I'm sorry. Just do me a favor, will you?"

"What is it, Tommy?" Jane said turning around to face her brother.

"There is a card in my jacket. Please take it and call Mr. Isles and tell him I won't be able to participate but maybe you could take my place. You'll understand once you speak to him, and Janie?"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Just know I did this for you."

#########################################################################################

The next day Jane called Mr. Isles and told him about what happened to Tommy. Mr. Isles, for some reason, wanted her to meet him to discuss a few things about Tommy so they arranged to meet up at his office. She arrived at BCU and had a depressing feeling wash over her as she looked at what her life could have been. She made it over to his office and knocked, she heard a muffled "Come in" and made her way inside. The office was impressive, she walked over to the chair as the distinguished looking man motioned for her to take a seat.

"You must be Jane. I've heard a lot about you."

"Unfortunately, I have heard nothing about you," replied Jane with a raised eyebrow. The man let out a laugh. He liked her-straight to the point. After a few minutes of silence, James broke the silence.

"Well, Jane, your brother got a scholarship here at BCU in return for partaking in my research for a few months, but before he agreed to anything he very specifically told me that the scholarship must be awarded to you."

"So what are you going to do now that Tommy has been arrested?"

"Well that's the tricky part. Everything was meant to get underway tomorrow. I can't have any more delays. So I have a proposition for you..."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to take your brother's place in my research."

"And what exactly would I need to do for this research of yours?"

"Well it's about arranged marriages and, well, I don't want to bore you with the details but ultimately you would have to be married for one year to a suitor of my choice."

"That's insane! I'm not getting married to some stranger I don't even know!"

"Jane just think about your brother. He went through all this trouble to get you this scholarship, don't you owe it to him to at least think about it?" Jane thought this was absolutely insane, she couldn't just marry someone she didn't know let alone live with them. But on the other hand, the professor was right. Tommy had gone through all of this to try to help her. Much as he frustrated her, she knew Tommy's heart had been in the right place. The least she could do was give it a shot.

"Fine I'll do it. When do I meet this person I'm going to marry?" before James could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, perfect timing. Jane, I would like you to meet Maura. She is who you will be married to for a year."

Jane got up from her chair and turned around to introduce herself to Maura. As their eyes met, a flash on recognition sparked between them.

"You!?"They both said with distaste in their voices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta IsaBabisa**

**Please review lets me know if you guys still like the story **

Chapter 5

The silence was deafening as both ladies glared at each other. Jane couldn't believe it was actually the girl from the parking lot. The universe really knew how to mess her up. Dr. Isles cleared his throat awkwardly to break the tension in the room, there was surely something he was missing.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked looking back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to answer his question.

"No-No. I can't do this! I'm sorry Professor but I'm out." Jane was already making her way to leave, but as she was about to reach the door, Dr. Isles' voice made her halt her movement.

"No, no, no. Ms. Rizzoli, please think carefully about this. Think of Tommy and the efforts he went through to get you this scholarship. Just please, take a second to think about this." Jane ran her hand through her hair.

"Dammit!" The doctor was right, Tommy had gone out of his way to land her this scholarship. Jane let out a deep sigh as she made her way back to where the two stood. "Is there any way to get another person on board? Anyone OTHER than her?" Maura looked at Jane aghast, she couldn't believe the nerve. Jane was something else-her rudeness was astonishing.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not too thrilled about getting married to you, in fact the sooner this is over with, the better." Before Jane could respond, Dr. Isles interrupted before it could escalate.

"Girls, please, just let's all just take a deep breath. Please, would you both have a seat?" Maura moved to one of the chairs and as she passed, gave Jane a dirty look. Jane followed suit and sat down slightly slouching in her chair.

"Just show me where I need to sign, and I'll be on my way." The professor brought over both contracts and watched the two as they each signed. When they were done with the signing, he went through the final details about the arrangement.

"Okay, tomorrow we will head down to City Hall and we can get a quick marriage performed, then after that the two of you will move in together at your new apartment which we will provide for you for the duration of the research. All basic needs will be provided and you will have a car to share. Any questions?" Professor Isles asked looking back and forth between the two.

After a tense moment, the brunette looked up, "Yeah, just one, do we have to act like a real couple with the PDA and stuff?" Maura looked over at Jane confused.

"What on earth is PDA?" Jane scoffed thinking Maura was pulling her leg, but when the room remained silent, she looked over at Maura who had a questioning look on her face.

"Seriously?" Jane shook her head shocked, who the hell didn't know what PDA meant? I mean, seriously, had Maura been living under a rock all her life?

"Maura, I believe it refers to public displays of affection. I think that's what the kids are calling it these days," Dr. Isles said looking over at Jane for confirmation. When he received a slight nod, he looked to Maura to see if they were still on the same page. "Jane, to answer your question, yes, you will act as a couple, PDA and all."

"Do we, you know...have to have sex?!"

Dr. Isles reddened slightly at Jane's question but he replied with a chuckle "No, Jane. No one is forcing you two to become intimate, but then again no one is stopping you either if you want to engage in sexual relations with each other."

"Oh, that is highly unlikely," quipped Maura. Jane looked at the young woman, offended. She didn't know why she was offended-she didn't even like this girl!?

"Alright, since that is settled you may begin acting as a couple in public immediately. We certainly are not forcing you to be together 24/7, but make it a point involve your partner in all areas of your lives. A car will come by your current residences and pick you up. Please make sure you have all your things packed up as it will call for you at approximately at noon. I really appreciate your participation in this very important research, ladies." Dr. Isles escorted them to the door and stuck out his hand to shake Jane's hand, as he did so they bid each other farewell leaving the father and daughter pair alone.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for me, Maura." They hugged briefly and Maura soon after took her leave.

#####################################################################################

The following day seemed to come more quickly than either of the two had wanted it to. Maura was just about finished packing when she heard a knock. When she opened the door she was greeted by one sharply dressed man and two others that looked like they worked for a removal company.

"Morning, Ms. Isles. We are here to get your stuff to the new apartment and also to drive you there.

"Please, come in. I've just got a one more box to pack up and then we can be on our way," Maura said as she disappeared into her bedroom. She came back a few minutes later with the box and lay it near the other boxes. "I think that is it." Outside Maura saw a black car waiting and the driver opened the door for her. Maura got in, leaned her head back and was about to close her eyes when she heard someone clear their throat. She shifted her weight to where the sound had come from. Maura decided to make nice with Jane because if they were going to stay together, it would be so much more comfortable if they could at least be cordial with each other.

"Jane."

"Maura." they both stayed silent for a few seconds before Maura decided to take the plunge and offer an olive branch.

"I know we didn't have a very pleasant first meeting-or, really, a great second one either-but I think for both our sakes, let just try to be civil with one another. It will make living together a whole lot easier, don't you agree?" Jane regarded Maura's outstretched hand and then and shook it.

"Yeah, whatever," Jane said as she went back to looking out the window. Maura nodded and also went to looking out the window for the rest of the drive. The car stopped and pulled up to a fancy looking apartment complex. The driver came over and opened the door for them. As they both got out Jane saw the driver go take out her bag from the trunk but Jane stopped him.

"I got this...thanks, man." The driver gave a curt nod. Jane walked up to Maura who was at the reception area talking to the secretary.

"I'm Maura and this is Jane. Professor Isles said to speak to Sandy when we got here."

"Ah, yes, please follow me and I'll show you to your apartment." As they arrived at their apartment, Sandy gave Maura the set of keys to the apartment. Maura opened the door with Jane in tow and heard a gasp from behind her.

"Holy crap! This place is huge," Jane said in astonishment. She walked all around the apartment until she came to the bedroom where she found Maura standing by the bedroom door frozen.

"There is another bedroom, right?" Jane said as she saw that there only was one bed. She couldn't remember seeing any other bedroom when she was looking around.

"I don't think so..."

"Oh, that's just fantastic," Jane said sarcastically.

The rest of the day they spent packing and putting their own personal touches to the place. At around four they had both finished. They both wandered into the kitchen. Maura took out her wine and turned around to see Jane sitting on the barstool with her head in her hands.

"Wine?" Maura offered as she poured herself a rather generous glass.

"Nah, a beer's fine." Jane gulped her beer in one go. The action didn't go unnoticed by Maura but she thought it was best if she didn't say anything. Maura Just shook her head and walked away with her wine deciding to do some yoga-thankfully her father had been thoughtful enough to include a little gym in the apartment. It wasn't much but she could live with it.

######################################################################################

Maura had been doing yoga for about an hour and was ready to call it quits and go take a nice hot bath. She walked into their room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw clothes all over the place. It looked like the place had been ransacked. How could one person be so messy. Maura picked up a sports bra and walked over to the couch where the brunette was sitting watching TV. She stood in front of the TV holding out the bra.

"Do you mind?" Jane asked while trying to stretch her neck so she could see beyond the body that stood in front of her.

"I most certainly do. Would it kill you to put your dirty clothing in the laundry basket?"

"I'll do it later, now MOVE!"

"No, you will do it now. I refuse to live in a pigsty!" They stared at each before Jane let out a frustrated sound and she jumped up.

"Argh! You're so annoying!?" Jane ranted as she got up and went to clean up. Maura stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay good news is that chapter 7 is done so the wait won't be long.**

**Thank you to my beta IsaBabisa.**

**Please review and lastly enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The professor made his way back home from the married couples' apartment. He was feeling good about his research, it was all starting to come together. Jane and Maura couldn't be more different and this would provide elements that would prove interesting. Professor Isles glanced to his side where his trusted assistant was still going on about how he would have been a much better candidate.

"Not that I don't trust your methods, Professor, but I still feel I would have been a much better suited candidate."

"Yes, well, there is no use crying over spilled milk now, Gordon. What's done is done, they are legally married now." The couple had been married unceremoniously earlier that afternoon. Later in the evening, Professor Isles, Gordon and the newlyweds had a lovely dinner to celebrate the milestone in terms of the research. Things were certainly looking up, he thought as he drove away.

#####################################################################################

Jane jolted up from the couch and looked around sleepily. Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning. She groaned and pulled up the covers and got comfortable but just as she was about to close her eyes, the whooshing sound of the blender came to life. Jane covered her ears with a pillow, but it didn't really seem to help so she let out a frustrated grunt as she shot up sending a frustrated glare towards the kitchen.

"Do you have to do that now? I'm trying to sleep here!" Jane said through clenched teeth.

"That why we have a bed. To avoid situations like this. But you insisted on sleeping on the couch, so l have no sympathy for you."

"You know what? It's too early to be arguing with you. I'm going to bed!"

"But I just made the bed."

"I...don't...care." Maura closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. How could one person be so infuriating even when they have just awakened. She seriously needed to get out. A nice lunch date with her friend Suzie would help with her stress levels. She pulled her phone from the charger and dialed Suzie's number and after three rings she picked up.

"Hello?" Suzie said groggily.

"Hi, Suzie, how are you doing?"

"Maura, you do realize it's five in the morning. Why you even up this early?"

"I always get up this early..."

"You're lucky we're friends... So what's up?" Suzie asked as she sat up on her bed.

"I just wanted to know if you were free for lunch. Jane is driving me crazy, I need to be around a sane person."

"What has she done now? You know what? Don't tell me, just meet me where we usually meet at noon and you can give me all the juicy details about the married life," Suzie said as she laughed at her friend.

"It's not all they make it out to be, you know."

"Bye, Maura."

"Bye, Suzie, I'll see you later."

####################################################################################

At around half past ten, Jane woke up and wandered into the kitchen and went about making a bowl of cereal and coffee. Once she was done, she sat down and began eating. She was almost done when Maura came into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. Jane swallowed and leaned back in her chair with her coffee in her hand as she spoke to the blonde.

"Hot date?" Jane asked as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, I just made a lunch date with my friend Suzie."

"Why you dressed so fancy if you're only going to meet your friend?" Jane asked, genuinely confused as she sipped on her coffee.

"I always like to look my best no matter what the occasion," Maura said haughtily as she took a sip from the bottled water.

"Anyway are you going by the school?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need a lift. Hang on a second while I shower and get ready."

"No, Jane, you are going to make me late!"

"I'll be quick, I promise." Jane said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Maura stood in the kitchen and shook her head. She gathered up the cereal bowl and coffee mug and rinsed them. She walked over to the couch and switched on the TV to pass the time as she waited for Jane to finish getting ready. Ten minutes later Jane had finished and signaled that they could get going.

When they reached the car, Jane walked over to the driver's side and looked expectantly to Maura.

"I'm driving."

"No, you are not. I am."

"Yes. I am."

"Well I have the keys, so I'm driving." Maura said with finality as she walked over to the driver's side, got in and started the car and rolled down the window and spoke to Jane who still stood in the same position.

"Are you coming?" Jane sighed in defeat and went to the passenger's side and got in.

On their way to the college, Maura tuned the radio to some classical music. Jane, for her part, had kept quiet but her patience was running out. Maura drove slowly and now she had put on this boring music. Jane thought she was going crazy as she bounced her leg to distract herself from the situation. It seemed to help for a bit but after a few minutes even that didn't help anymore at all.

"Okay, enough! Either you let me drive or you switch off this snooze fest you call music!" Jane yelled suddenly. Maura looked at her puzzled and carried on driving.

"I will do neither. This is classical music, it's very calming. As for my driving, I'm driving well within the speed limits in a careful and conscientious manner."

"Yeah, well, it sucks and I'm switching it off," Jane said as she switched the radio off.

"Why do you insist on being so difficult?!"

"I'm not being difficult, just your taste in music sucks and you drive too slow!"

They took a little bit longer to get to the university what with Maura's over cautious driving. They both got out the car and looked over at each other from the top from the roof of the car. Maura spoke while she put on her sunglasses.

"What time do you think you will be done?"

"Around two, I'll meet you back here."

"That should be fine." The two went their separate ways with Maura walking to the café trying to spot her friend.

"Hi, Suzie."

"You look like hell," Suzie commented looking sympathetic.

"Do I really?! I haven't been sleeping well..." Maura said as she puffed out her cheeks and patted them. She was about to pull out her mirror when Suzie stayed her hand with an amused look.

"Oh, you're joking." Suzie nodded. The waitress came over and took their orders. Once they were settled, Suzie dove straight into the matter that she wanted the low-down on.

"So, what's up? Tell me everything! How is married life treating you?"

"She is so infuriating! She is rude! Don't get me started on how messy she is! If my father was looking for the exact opposite of me, he certainly succeeded in finding them. We have absolutely nothing in common." Maura said in one long breath. Suzie, for her part, just sat back and drank her milkshake while Maura went on and on.

"Well, no one said it would be easy. But let's get to the juicy bits...is she hot?!" Suzie asked leaning into the table conspiringly.

"Suzie!" Maura said turning a dark shade of red. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she cleared her throat and took a drink of her water.

"Well, you don't need answer my question...your reaction just answered it for me!"

"It doesn't matter that she is 'good looking,' she is still annoying."

###################################################################################

Later that evening while Jane was in the kitchen and Maura in the living room the door bell rang. Maura got up to answer the door and when she answered the door she came face to face with an older woman.

"May I help you?" Maura asked in with her best courteous manners.

"I'm Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mom!" Before Maura could answer Jane had come over to see who it was and was surprised to see her mother by the door.

"Ma, what you doing here?"

"I can forgive a lot of things, Janie, but not being invited to your wedding is not one of them. How could you do that to me?" Jane rolled her eyes, her mother was always so dramatic. She was sure Tommy had explained about the research project she was taking part in. In all honesty, she was planning to tell her ma but things had become a little bit hectic. The day that she moved out she had told her ma that she would explain everything once everything had settled down but it had slipped her mind.

"Ma, could you calm down and come inside, please? You're causing a scene," Jane said as she ushered her ma into the living room and sat her down .Maura, meanwhile, came over and handed Angela some tissues and sat on the couch next to her.

"She is so lovely, Jane. Such good manners," Angela said as she reached out and touched the blondes hand affectionately.

"Ma, I know Tommy told you about this whole situation so stop overreacting. The marriage isn't real, it's just for research purposes, okay?"

"I don't care what you say, Jane, I believe you two were brought together for a reason. Next weekend you are both coming over for a family dinner, no arguments!" Angela got up from the couch, tears long gone, and walked toward the door. At the last moment, she turned around and spoke to Maura, "Welcome to the family, Maura. We're glad to have you," Angela said while pulling Maura into a hug. Even though Maura knew that this was all really part of her father's research, she couldn't help feel a sense of belonging and motherly love from Angela. She smiled genuinely and waved as she watched the older woman drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**

**A/N: slightly shorter chapter.  
**

**Thank you to my awesome beta IsaBabisa.**

**Please review they motivate:)**

Chapter 7

The couple had to return to school the following week, so they had worked out a schedule on how they would use the car. For the most part, they finished at the same time even on days Jane had soccer practice as Maura liked going to the library to get some extra studying in to prepare for the next day's lessons. Maura was sitting outside waiting for Suzie when she decided to call her mother, they hadn't spoken for quite some time. She dialed the number and waited as it rang, then just as Maura was about to hang up her mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mother, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Darling."

"I wa-" Maura was about to answer when her mother interrupted her. She should have known she wouldn't have a real conversation with her mother. She sighed as her mother spoke.

"Not that I don't appreciate your call, but was there something important you wanted to discuss? I'm rather busy at the moment."

"It can wait, Mother, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Maura said as she hung up the phone. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to form any type of relationship with her mother. It was always her reaching out yet she always came up empty handed. She wiped the stray tear that had made its way down her cheek as Suzie approached.

"What's the matter, Maura?"

"I just wanted to talk!? I don't know why it still bothers me, I should expect it." Maura said as she kept wiping away at the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Your mother?" Suzie asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Suzie said as she hugged Maura. Earlier on in their friendship, Maura wouldn't have been so welcoming of the affectionate gesture but now she didn't mind. She held on until the sobs stopped.

"Ready?"

"Yes, thank you, Suzie," Maura said as she gathered her belongings and walked with her friend into the library.

###################################################################################

Jane was walking across the field after practice with her best friend Barry Frost. He was giving her a hard time about meeting her new wife. He was just messing with her though, he was truly happy that things were staring to look up for her-she had gone through a real tough patch. He was especially happy that she was smiling and enjoying life again and not moping around like she had the whole weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Seriously, I'm glad you're back, Jane," Frost said as he touched his friend's shoulder. Jane smiled at him before shrugging his hand off.

"Enough with the mushy stuff," she laughed. She was about to say more when her phone rang. She moved her work out bag to her other shoulder and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Janie!"

"Frankie! Oh my god, how are you?!" Jane asked as she stopped Frost and mouthed "It's Frankie!" to him.

"I'm fine. I don't have long to talk but I just wanted to tell you I'm coming home on the weekend!"

"That's great, Frankie! Can't wait to see you! Have you told ma?"

"Yeah, she was my first call. Listen, I have to go. See you then, Janie. Love you!"

"Love you too, Frankie!" Jane hung up and turned to Frost who had a questioning look on his face.

"Frankie's coming home this weekend, you should come over." Frost, Jane and Frankie had been inseparable growing up, they were the three musketeers, they did everything together. But when Frankie decided to join the army, they were apprehensive but they supported him. He just wanted to start his own life and pave his own way but most of all he wanted to make his ma and sister proud.

"Yeah that would be great. I can't wait to see him!" They both carried on walking with big smiles on their faces and a weight lifted off them as they knew for now Frankie was alive and safe.

####################################################################################

On the weekend, the ladies made their way to the Rizzoli household. Jane couldn't wait to get inside and see Frankie. She hadn't seen her brother for six months and couldn't wait to update him on all that was going on with her. Jane walked into the living room with a huge smile on her face but it was soon wiped off when she saw Frankie and Frost sitting with Casey. Jaw clenched, Jane stormed into the kitchen to find her mother.

"Ma, what is Casey doing here?"

"Oh, he just came over to drop off a few things so I asked him to stay for dinner."

"Ma! Why would you do that? You know how much I hate that guy, he always gets on my damn nerves."

"Oh, Janie, calm down. Casey's a sweet boy." Jane let out a frustrated sigh and went back out to Frankie and pulled him into a rib crunching hug.

"God, I missed you! How you been, Frankie?"

"As good as I can be, Janie!" Frankie didn't mind that Jane had almost cut off his oxygen, he was just as glad to see his sister.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us, Janie?" Frankie said as he motioned with his head to Maura who sat slightly to the side of them with her hands neatly folded on her lap.

"Oh, yeah, shoot. Totally forgot, Frankie. This is Maura, my...uh...my wife and Maura this is Frankie, my brother," Jane said as she gestured between the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Frankie," Maura said as she politely held out her hand waiting for Frankie to shake it. Frankie masked his shock well as he looked at the outstretched hand, then he smiled and pulled Maura into a hug similar to the one that Jane had pulled him into.

"You're family, so no need to be so formal." After Frankie and Maura got acquainted, Jane continued to introduce the rest of people there.

"And over there is my best bud, Frost, and Annoyance over there is Casey." Frost, ever the gentleman, came right over to greet Maura.

Not to be ignored, Casey piped up, "There is no way this beautiful lady is your wife, Jane!? How did you manage that?"

"Casey, shut up and stop being an asshole!"

Dinner went by without any major hassles. They all caught up and Casey did try to stir up trouble with Jane but the situation was easily diffused before it could get any further. Angela was the happiest woman alive having her son home and of course having Maura there. She couldn't stop going on and on about how happy she was that Maura was part of the family. They hit it off really well much to Maura's delight. Even if her marriage to Jane was part of an experiment, she couldn't help feel happy at the way Angela was so inviting and motherly-something her own mother was definitely not.

After they had cleaned, Angela bid everyone a goodnight and went to bed while the rest of them went outside to sit around a fire. Casey was at it again and was causing trouble for Jane after having one too many drinks.

"You know, Jane, I don't believe that you two are married."

"Why is that, Casey?" Jane knew that she shouldn't entertain Casey, but the boy just knew which buttons to push every time.

"She is way too hot to be your wife."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just think...you know what? Prove it to me."

"I got nothing to prove to you."

"You see that right there proves to me that there is no way you pulled that off," Casey said as he gestured to where Maura was sitting. For Maura's part, she was completely unaware of what was going on beside her as she was engrossed in her conversation with Frost.

"You know what?" Jane walked with determination to where Maura was sitting, pulled the blond up from her seat, wrapped her arms around her waist and just kissed her. Maura was shocked by the action and just stood there but after a few seconds she found herself responding. Moments later when oxygen became an issue, both ladies pulled back.

"Oh my"

"Wow" Both Jane and Maura said in unison.


End file.
